1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic display field, and more particularly to an image display method and device for multi-view stereoscopic display.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the stereoscopic display technology is widely used in various fields, the stereoscopic display technology is more and more attractive. With reference to FIG. 4, the multi-view display technology can provide multiple viewpoints in a viewing space such that a viewer can enjoy a certain freedom to watch. Meanwhile, the multi-view display technology will form a plurality of repeated viewing areas in the viewing space. Wherein, each viewing area includes multiple viewpoints. When a viewer moves horizontally in the repeated viewing areas, because an average distance between the viewer's left and right eyes is about 65 mm, the viewer will across multiple viewpoints in a viewing area. When the viewer's left eye is located at a first viewpoint, the viewer's right eye maybe locates at a seventh viewpoint. When the position of the viewer is located at an inversion region, the difference between a viewpoint image corresponding to the viewer's left eye and a viewpoint image corresponding to the viewer's right eye is increased sharply such that the viewer can not only feel a normal stereoscopic image but also feel an unexpected and strong inversion sight stimulate, which greatly reducing the comfort of the viewer.